Conventional pallets are typically made of wood and include a base layer and a cargo layer separated therefrom by support blocks. The base and cargo layers are also referred to as bottom and top decks. Traditionally, the base and cargo layers are multiple layers, with each layer respectively having end deck boards assembled on connector boards that run the full length or width of the pallet. The end deck boards are nailed through the connector boards into the support blocks to build the primary structure of the pallet. The end deck boards are also known as lead boards. Intermediate deck boards are placed between the end deck boards.
To move the pallet with cargo thereon, tines from a forklift or a pallet jack are inserted into the gaps between the base and cargo layers on a lead board side of the pallet. If the tines were to be inserted into the gaps on a non-lead board side of the pallet, then the pallet would likely be over stressed if the cargo placed therein is relatively heavy, resulting in potential damage or weakening of the pallet.
In large open areas, maneuvering a forklift or a pallet jack so that the tines can enter into the gaps between the base and cargo layers on the lead board side of the pallet is relatively straightforward. However, maneuvering such a lifting device becomes much more cumbersome in confined areas since the pallet can only be accessed from 2 different sides.
Even if conventional pallets are reduced in size from full size to half size or quarter size, the difficulty may still exist in maneuvering the lifting device since the pallet can only be accessed from 2 different sides. For example, a confined area may be a display or showroom floor within a store. Instead of removing the cargo from the pallets, the cargo remains on the pallet for viewing by the customers.
Consequently, there is a need for a pallet that can be accessed from all four sides. Since the cargo to be carried by the top deck at times may be relatively heavy, the load carrying capacity of the pallet should not be sacrificed while also providing accessibility.
One approach for such a pallet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,001. The pallet has a base member provided with recesses for the tines of a lifting device. The base member also includes a number of holes perpendicularly to their length direction through which tubes can be inserted so as to unite the base members with each other to form the pallet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,735 discloses a pallet that includes a plurality of runners. Each runner defines an upper load supporting surface, an opposed bottom surface having formed therein a tab locating channel, and a pair of opposed lateral surfaces. Each lateral surface has formed therethrough a predetermined number of bar locating apertures. A plurality of bars is uniquely sized for the individual load to be handled. The bars are insertably received by a respective bar locating aperture of an individual runner. At least one stabilizer has a main body and a predetermined number of tab members made integral with the stabilizer main body. Each tab member is received by the tab locating channel of an individual runner.
Yet another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,673 which provides a pallet assembly comprising a first rail member and a second rail member spaced from the first rail member. At least one hollow pipe member extends between the first rail member and the second rail member with a sheet member positioned on the pipe member. A rod is positioned within each pipe member and extends through the first rail member and the second rail member. A fastening mechanism is associated with each rod for releasably fastening the first rail member to the second rail member, and for releasably fastening each hollow pipe member and the sheet member between the first rail member and the second rail member. Not withstanding the above described pallets, there is still a need to improve on such pallets.